Two Can Play at That Game
by OnlyOnMyOwn
Summary: Enjolras is hard at work at his job in the library when a drunk and horny Grantaire decides to text him. And being R, he doesn't let up until Enjolras is just as horny as him. This fic gives a whole new meaning to the idea of "working hard" ;)
1. The Real Reason Grantaire Bought a

_Cowritten with my friend Granjolrass._

_Enjoy_

* * *

**The Real Reason Grantaire Bought a Cellphone for his Boyfrie**nd

Enjolras stood behind the sturdy oak counter, glancing up at the clock as it ticked away. He had only been at work for a few hours, but it seemed like ages. It was a Saturday, so the library was relatively quiet. There were a few stragglers here and there, but for the most part, the place was abandoned. A stack of books taller than him stood dauntingly in front of him, waiting to be alphabetized and put back on the shelves. With a small sigh, he grabbed the one from the top of the stack, examining it before setting it aside. He went to grab another when his phone vibrated in his pocket, startling him so much that he nearly knocked the stack over. Grumbling to himself, he retrieved the device from his pocket. Glancing down at the screen, he allowed a small smile to creep onto his lips. _Grantaire. _Holding the phone under the desk in case his supervisor happed to stroll by, he flipped his phone open.

R: What are you doiiiiing?

E: Working.

R: Again?

E: Yes. Like I do every Saturday.

R: Jesus Christ E, it's the weekend. Come back home I need cuddles!

E: You need aspirin.

R: I am not hung over!

E: Yeah right.

R: How can I be hung over if I never stop drinking?

R: E... don't be maaad

R: E I love you ok

R: I am not that druuunk

R: Answer meeeee

R: Enjolraaaas :(

E: For the love of God R I am working. I can't text. I am not mad but stop texting me or text someone else.

With another sigh, he flipped his phone shut, shoving it back in his pocket. He didn't have time to deal with R's drunk shenanigans right now. There was work to be done. Turning his attention back to the stack of books, he took a few off the top. He sorted through a few more, tossing them on the cart. He wasn't even able to get through half of them however, before his phone started buzzing again.

R: But I miiiss youuuu

E: I've only been gone for three hours.

E: Text someone else.

R: I did. Courf told me he was busy. And Joly started to tell me he's gonna die of the flu. It's boriiing.

R: Besides. I don't want anyone elseee. I want youu.

E: Well I'm done in a few hours. Patience is something you should learn.

R: How do you always make everything in life about learning and knowledge :|

R: I don't care about patience. I've been patient all week. Why is my boyfriend always busy.

R: I have needs love.

R: I HAVE NEEEEEDS

E: That's why God gave you hands.

R: No, that's why God gave me a boyfriend with a tight little ass.

Enjolras could feel the heat rise to his cheeks at that statement. Flustered, he switched the phone to silent, placing it face down on the desk so he couldn't see the screen. He shook his head, trying to get R out of it. Instead he busied himself with sorting the rest of the books. He categorized them all, laid them out on the cart, and went to go place them back on the shelves. It took a good while, and he had just about managed to forget R and his antics when he spotted his phone on the desk. He sighed. He couldn't very well leave his phone here out in the open when he left to stock the shelves, so he grabbed it as he left his post. Against his better judgment, he glanced at the small front screen which read "_R 10 Messages". _He mumbled to himself, shoving it back in his pocket, but soon enough his curiosity got the best of him. By the time he got to the fiction section, he couldn't fight it anymore. Parking the cart, he flipped open the phone. He was in no way prepared for what he found.

R: And quite a perfect mouth too

R: I want to kiss you

R: Everywhere

R: Especially on that special spot on your neck that you love

R: And then undress you

R: And I want you to kiss me like you always do when you start to get excited

R: I love when you lose control and you start to breath fast when my hands explore your body

R: And how you start to whisper my name when my hand hovers over your cock, rubbing you through your pants

R: Ughhhh E I want you so bad right now

R: Geez I am so hard

Enjolras could feel the heat rising again, but this time it had a decidedly more southward destination. He cleared his throat, trying to ignore the fact that he was growing hard himself. He could almost feel Grantaire's lips on his neck and it sent a shiver up his spine.

E: Stop Grantaire. I'm done in two hours. I'll come home and I'll be yours. I promise. But for the love of God stop that.

R: Hehe. I'm turning you on.

E: Absolutely not.

God yes he was. But there was no way he was telling his tipsy boyfriend that.

R: Remember when I woke you up last week by sucking you off?

R: That's what I want to do right now. Having your cock in my mouth and lick it. Make you moan as you fill my mouth.

R: I want to feel you getting harder until it's painful. And feel you thrusting a little, fucking my mouth.

R: I fucking want you to come into my mouth E. Again and again. I want to taste you.

Enjolras adjusted the front of his trousers, glancing around to make sure no one was there to witness this. His mouth felt dry at the thought of Grantaire's lips on his cock, licking him, sucking him. He shook his head, still trying to maintain his dignity, despite the flush on his cheeks and the throbbing of his cock. There was no way he would let this happen at work. Biting his lip, he picked up a book off the cart, sliding it into it's proper place. But it's not long before he sees the incessant glow of that screen again. And as much as he knows he shouldn't, E finds himself flipping the phone open again.

It was a picture of Grantaire's hard cock.

Enjolras's whole face became red, but he couldn't stop staring at it. That bastard. He had to stop it. Right now. Otherwise he would lose the small control he still had. And it could not happen. Not in the library.

E: My battery is dying. I'll see you in two hours.

R: ahah. Right

R: Well have a good two hours love

R: Because I'm gonna play with what you just saw.

R: Thinking about you riding me on the bed like yesterday

R: That was so hot

R: Oh God. My cock is so hard, so hot. It's so good E. I imagine it's you. Your hand.

R: Oh it's so good

R: Fuck I wish you were here.

Enjolras couldn't stop a small whimper from escaping his lips. Fuck. He was so goddamn hard. His breathing got heavy, thick with lust and want. Before he even realized he was doing it, E found himself arching into his hand, rubbing his neglected cock through his jeans. Biting his lip, he tired to hold back his groan. He was so going to kill R for this. He glanced down at his cart full of books briefly, before turning his attention back to his growing need. He leaned against the bookshelf, rubbing himself a few more strokes until he knew he couldn't take it any more.

Abandoning the books, he made a beeline for the back of the building. I took everything within his power not to just fuck it all and get himself off right in the middle of the library. Pushing the door to the restroom open hastily, E clicked the lock closed. Pressing his back against the wall, he impatiently unbuttoned the front of his trousers, sliding his hand in to grab his aching member. He groaned loudly (louder than one should in a library), throwing his head backward. He slipped his phone out of his pocket before allowing his pants and boxers to pool to the floor. He flipped it open with a groan, needing to see R's cock one more time, but R had been waiting for this.

R: I just imagine you working in your damn library. I come over to see you cause I can't take it anymore. And I just fucking want you right here right now.

R: I tackle you against a bookshelf. I press my lips against yours while grabbing your cock and stroking it over your pants over and over again. And you moan a little in my mouth as my hand rubs against you.

R: I slip my hand into your pants, squeezing your hard cock

R: Then I stroke you until you come. And I kiss you and push you down onto your knees.

R: I unzip my jeans and you are so fucking hungry that you dont even wait for my pants to go down all the way. You take all of me into your mouth.

R: Fuck I can almost feel it

R: Fuck E, I feel your tongue and it's so good.

R: I just can't take it. I make you stand up, turn over and I just fuck you

R: I thrust inside you and you have to hold back your screams by biting your lip so hard

R: And I come inside you because it's all I want right now

A noise akin to a whimper escapes Enjolras' lips as he drinks in the words greedily. He can practically taste Grantaire's lips, his cock in his mouth. A breathy gasp leaves his lips as he begins stroking his cock, so fucking hard and desperate in his hand. His eyes close as he throws his head backward against the wall in ecstasy. He pictures the way Grantaire looks when he's on his knees in front of him, imagines the way his lips look, swollen and red against his cock as he works him in his mouth. Another groan escapes his lips as his pace quickens. He desperately presses his backside against the wall, wishing he could feel Grantaire filling him. He recalls the "_tight little ass" _comment from earlier and has to hold back another whimper. Biting his lip to stifle himself, he quickens his pace even further, Grantaire's name beginning to fall from his lips as he comes so very close to climax. With one final shout, he releases into his hand. He stays there for a moment, basking in the afterglow of orgasm before he remembers where he is. Hastily, he cleans himself up, and dresses himself, washing his hands thoroughly before returning to his stack of books. It's not until he get's back to the desk that he checks his phone again.

R: Fuck E that was so good..

R: But your battery's dead, so I'm sure you won't read this ;)

R: Can't wait to see you home

R: Love you ;) xxx

That bastard. He was enjoying this way too much. Sooner or later he would pay for it.


	2. Sweet Revenge

**First a big thanks to the follow/review and support you gave us**

**Granjolrass and I did that for fun one night and seeing everyone responding so well is quite amazing. You guys are great. **

**Here's chapter two. **

**xx**

* * *

**Payback is a bitch **

Grantaire sat at his desk, sketching a picture of Enjolras when he should have been taking notes. He sighed as the teacher droned on about some ancient statue or something. Art he got, but art history was a whole different story. He glanced up for a moment as the teacher discussed a Greek statue of the god Apollo, but his attention was short lived and before long he was back to doodling. His phone buzzed and he looked at Éponine who was pretending she was listening. They usually did this; texted each other the entire class even if they were sitting next to each other. They'd whine about the class or gossip about their friends. He glanced at his phone and smirked.

P: Cute guy, first row.

Grantaire looked up towards the first row. There was only one guy. He was thin and pale, with brown hair and enough freckles to play a serious game of connect the dots. R's raised an eyebrow. Wasn't it the guy Éponine had been gawking at since the beginning of the semester? Oh God, not that again.

R: Meh not my type

R: And he's taken, remember

P: Pffff I still have hope that he'll dump her

R: How are you gonna convince him?

P: I don't know...

R: Show him your boobs. Guys love boobs

P: Even you?

R: Pfff. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't appreciate a nice pair of tits ;)

Ponine had to bite her lips not to laugh at that comment. If they weren't in class, she probably would have hit him. Giving a little wink, she unzipped her vest a bit, bringing her gaze back to the boy in the front row. Grantaire swiped at his phone as it buzzed, but this time it wasn't Ponine.

E: I miss you.

R: I miss you too :D

E: Since when do you actually go to class anyway?

E: I came back early to surprise you and now I'm here all alone.

R: Class is over in two hours.

E: Too long.

R: Says the guy who told me to be patient

E: I am patient.

E: I'm dating you, aren't I?

R: Pffffffffffff

R: Well, mister patience, you'll have to wait. I'm busy staring at the junk of some Greek statue of Apollo.

E: I'm sure there's someone else's junk that you'd rather be staring at.

R: No doubt ;)

R: But for now I think I'll just stick with Apollo since you're not here :P

E: Oh, I'd be willing to bet you'd rather be staring at my cock right now.

E: Is Apollo's junk standing at attention at the thought of you?

Grantaire stared down at his phone, biting at his lip as a grin spread across his face. That one simple sentence did things to him he'd never admit. It was rare that Enjolras was this forward and God was it fucking hot.

R: Are you seriously going to do this to me right now?

E: Do what?

E: Go pay attention to your class.

E: I am going to grab a shower.

R: I hate you

E: Why?

R: Because you know I love to see you in the shower

E: Really?

E: Is it because I'm naked?

E: Or because water runs down my body?

E: Or because I'll be getting off to the thought of you?

R: Fuck you.

E: I'd like to.

Grantaire had to stop himself from nearly letting out a groan in the middle of class. Fuck. This was seriously not okay. What the hell had gotten into Enjolras? He never pulled stunts like this. Then suddenly Grantaire was picturing the boy in the shower, the water running down his body as he jerked himself off. Casually he crossed his legs to hide his growing problem. Curse his overactive libido. He tried to pay attention to whatever the hell the teacher was saying and ignore Éponine's glance toward him but his phone buzzed again. And again, and again, and again.

_Fucking Enjolras._

E: I might skip the shower and take myself already.

E: I am so fucking hard.

E: God my jeans are tight, let me take them off.

E: Ah! Much better.

He could almost see Enjolras' grin at the end of his last text. Fuck did he wish he was there, in the shower with his boyfriend rather than in this stupid fucking class. He leaned his head back slightly, his eyes closing for a moment as he pictured Enjolras' throbbing cock, hard and wet and _fuck._

E: Should I take my shirt off too?

R: Only if you send a picture

E: Would you like that?

R: Maybe :P

E: I still have the picture of your cock on my phone

E: I may look at it right now

R: Fuck, E...

Grantaire set his phone face down on the desk. He seriously needed to calm down. Taking a deep breath, he decided it was a good time to pretend to pay attention. But all he could see was that damned projection of Apollo and his goddamn cock.

His phone buzzed again. He looked at it immediately.

P: Dude go to the bathroom. I'm sure the whole class can see your boner.

Grantaire glanced from Ponine to his jeans, suddenly aware of how hard he was. He shot her a sheepish grin before standing up as casually as he could muster in that state and making a beeline for the door. Without hesitation, he turned a corner, heading straight for the bathroom. He stared at his phone the entire time, waiting for Enjolras to respond, because let's face it, this was about 1,000 times better than fucking art history class. He was so caught up in re reading the messages he didn't even notice there was already someone occupying the bathroom.

"I knew it wouldn't take much to get you in here." a voice said. Grantaire raised his eyes up, surprised to find Enjolras, standing in the middle of the bathroom, a smirk on his lips, and his phone in his hand. "What are you doing here." Grantaire asked, not believing his boyfriend was standing in front of him. "I figured the real thing would be better than a picture." He replied. "The real question is, what are _you _doing here?" Enjolras asked with a smirk, glancing down at the noticeable bulge in Grantaire's trousers. "You planned it all along." Grantaire whispered, wide eyed, amazed at his boyfriend's initiative. He never believed Enjolras would do something like this. Enjolras walked toward him and pinned him against the door before locking it. "But, unlike you, I wouldn't let my boyfriend jerk off all alone in a bathroom." Grantaire grinned. "So you're admitting you jerked off in the bathroom then?" He teased, quirking a brow, the admission turning him on even more. "Shut up'' was Enjolras' only response before kissing him aggressively.

Grantaire grinned against the kiss as Enjolras' body pressed against his. He ran his fingers through the blonde's hair, tugging him even closer. He could feel Enjolras' fingers making their way down his body. ''Your shirt isn't off." Grantaire accused, breaking away from the kiss. "Or your pants for that matter. Liar.'' Enjolras smirked back at him, trailing a hand down the brunette's torso. "Take them off then." He challenged." Grantaire slid his hand up the blonde's shirt, tracing over every detail of his defined torso. "When we saw Apollo in class today," He began, kissing at the boy's jaw. "The teacher didn't mention he'd be waiting for me in the bathroom with a hard on." He teased, sliding his hand down to the front of Enjolras' jeans to grasp his hardening member, happy to see he wasn't the only one who was turned on.

Enjolras let out a stifled groan. "Oh come on," Grantaire teased, sliding his leg between the blondes' as he rubbed him through his jeans. "You can give me a little more than that." Enjolras' face became slightly serious, a flush dancing across his cheeks. "We're at school." He scolded, biting back another moan as Grantaire

popped the button of his jeans open, sliding a hand in to give him another squeeze. "Come on, I bet you were loud in the library." He whispered into his boyfriend's ear, pushing the boy's pants low enough that he could slip his cock through the slit in his boxers. "I wasn't." Enjolras managed through labored breaths as Grantaire's thumb slid across the slit of his member. "Right, like you're not loud in bed." Grantaire said, rolling his eyes. Enjolras leaned forward for a moment, pressing his lips against his boyfriend's ear. "Remember when you said you wanted to suck me off?" Enjolras breathed, recounting their previous text conversation. "Now's your chance." He said with a grin, pulling back to free himself from his boxers, his perfect cock standing at attention. "Unless of course you'd rather stand around talking all day?"

Grantaire gave his boyfriend an amused look. It wasn't often Enjolras was this forward and he had to admit he kind of liked it. He looked at his boyfriend hungrily, biting his bottom lip for a moment before he felt Enjolras' hands on his shoulders, pushing him down. "This seems like a bad choice in activity for someone who's trying to be quiet." He said, resting on his knees. Gripping the base of the blonde's cock, he brushed his lips against the tip teasingly. "Just put your mouth to good use for once." Enjolras half teased, half commanded, leaning back against the door. Grantaire shot the boy a grin before returning his lips to Enjolras' needy cock. Enjolras let out a sigh of pleasure as Grantaire's lips parted slowly, taking in the head. He sucked at it lightly, teasingly as his mouth moved up and down, ever so slightly. Pulling away after a moment, Grantaire moved his lips to the underside of the blonde's length right at the base. Gently, he held a bit of skin between teeth and sucked lightly, something he knew the boy liked.

He glanced up at Enjolras as he worked his way up his cock, head back, eyes closed, lips parted as a noisy moan escaped. Grantaire shot him a knowing glance, something akin to "I told you so." But before Enjolras could comment, Grantaire's lips were on him again. He nipped and sucked at the tender flesh of his inner thigh, leaving marks as he went. He needed to hear Enjolras moan his name, beg him to take him into his mouth. Not to mention it was fun to prove him wrong about the whole being loud thing. When he didn't think Enjolras could take much more, he finally took him into his mouth. He could feel Enjolras' fingers threading through his hair, encouraging him, and he obliged, taking him deeper. His tongue skimmed along the underside of the boy's cock as he took him in all the way, eliciting a slew of moans from the satisfied blonde. Grantaire's fingers danced along the boy's abdomen as he began to set a rhythm. He pulled out nearly all the way before taking him in again, his head bobbing as he worked.

Enjolras' grip on his hair tightened. "Fuck." He groaned in a desperate way that went straight to Grantaire's cock. He drew in his cheeks, sucking against Enjolras' member as he continued. The more Enjolras moaned, the more Grantaire became aware of how achingly hard he was. His cock rubbed desperately against the fabric of his jeans and he found his hand wandering down to rub himself. The grip on his hair tightened, and he felt his head being lifted upwards to meet Enjolras' gaze. "Who said you could touch yourself?" Enjolras nearly whispered, with a smirk. Grantaire's groan of disappointment was muffled by the blonde's cock as he reluctantly withdrew his hand. Enjolras ordering him around like that only heightened his desire. Wrapping his hand around to grab Enjolras' ass, he quickened his pace, moaning against the boy's cock as he fisted the brunette's hair tightly. He could feel Enjolras' hips begin to buck, and with a few haphazard thrusts the boy came with a cry, spilling himself into Grantaire's mouth.

The brunette looked up at him as he swallowed, licking his lips with a satisfied grin as he stood up. "Even the great god Apollo can't keep quiet when his cock's in my mouth." Grantaire teased with a grin, moving in for a kiss. His hand moved to unfasten his jeans, his cock still aching and desperate. But instead he was met with a finger pressed against his lips. "You should have paid attention in class." Enjolras said, a bit satisfied with himself as he begun straightening out his clothes. "It's your job to satisfy the gods, not the other way around." He said with a dismissive shrug. Grantaire stood there is disbelief, mouth agape. "What the hell E?" He asked as the boy finished straightening out his clothes and unlocked the door with a flick of his wrist. "You know what they say." He offered with a grin as he began to pull the door open. "Payback's a bitch." He turned around one last time before walking out the door. "Like I said before, that's why god gave you hands."

Grantaire stood in the middle of the bathroom, mouth still agape, cock still throbbing. Enjolras was going to pay for this, he thought as he slid his hand into his pants. This battle was far from over.


End file.
